<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you wish for by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318689">What you wish for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] What you wish for [Dream state], [Fantasy], [Trust issues], [Slow build], [Very gentle Fdom], [Kissing], [Making out] [Blowjob], [69], [Doggy], [Creampie] [r/gonewildaudio]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What you wish for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] What you wish for [Dream state], [Fantasy], [Trust issues], [Slow build], [Very gentle Fdom], [Kissing], [Making out] [Blowjob], [69], [Doggy], [Creampie].</p><p>[Approaching from somewhere in the dark] Shh, shh, It's OK, I promise baby. Nothing that you will hear me say in this moment will upset you or scare you. I know that I approached you suddenly, and that you’re easily startled, and yes, I was thinking of a better way to do this… But you just seem so… on edge lately. Are you having those trust issues again? I get it sweetie. You’ve been betrayed before, and the grudges you hold are staying with you. Sometimes nightmares ruin your sleep. That same scene repeating in your head, you know the one, with the army of bystanders asking you for directions, and the street signs getting constantly changed out. Anyone would feel anxious over something like that baby.</p><p>Are you still asking who I am? </p><p>[Sigh] Fine, I’ll tell you. I’m the good side of your fantasy world, sweetheart. That side that doesn’t want to bring you down like you do to yourself so often. I’m your dreams and aspirations, your capacity for relaxation. Why I have this voice? Do you really need me to spell that out for you? OK, I’ll pretend you have no idea, for now. </p><p>[Speaking more softly] I’m what you dream of darling. I’m your desires of smooth skin, of body heat and soft red lips, embracing arms and loving giggles. I’m your need for eye contact, for intimacy and understanding when you feel like it’s you against the world. I’m more than that too. I’m many things you don’t want to admit to yourself that you need, when you shut yourself out from your opportunities to connect, to feel vulnerable with someone. I’m all of that, and more, darling.</p><p>[More serious tone] What you really should have asked me instead, is a lot more obvious: Why am I dressed like this? Why am I standing here in exactly the pair of skin tight jeans that belonged to that girl you had a crush on, you know the one who told you that you were pretty and cute, while her boyfriend sat right on the other side of her? And most importantly: Why do you insist on trying with all your might to remove my body, my curves, my attractiveness and your lust for me from this conversation?</p><p>[Frustrated] I’m sorry if I sound harsh, but I’ve seen for years how repressed and uncomfortable you get as soon as a girl shows a bit of skin and curves around you, and that has to stop baby. You can’t be this hard on yourself just because your eyes wander where you think they shouldn’t for some arbitrary reason. Why am I wearing this outfit? Because I came into your dreams tonight, to give you what you actually want. Because I want to show you that I care about you, and deep down you have a need for exactly this: Bodies, curves, tits, ass, lips, legs. Pussy.</p><p>[Thoughtful] For that reason, now that you are trapped here in your dream with me, I’m gonna do a little exercise with you. It won’t hurt you, and deep down you will love it, I promise.</p><p>[Instructing] Now, look into my eyes, first and foremost. Yeah, that’s right… [Disappointed] Oh no, you looked away didn’t you. Did I instruct you to look away? No I did not, did I. So look up into my eyes again, and now keep them there. Do you see me smiling at you? Admiring you? Does that make you uncomfortable? Maybe a bit less as time passes by? Good. That’s the intention behind this exercise. Do you see the point of this now?</p><p>[Content] Good. Here’s the next level of difficulty for you: Look at my mouth, and don’t. Look. Away. What are you thinking right now? Would you like to kiss this red, soft mouth? Or would you like it to be kissing other places on your body? It’s OK baby, just don’t avert your eyes...</p><p>[Still content] OK next challenge: Stare. At. My. Tits. You can blush all you want but just don't... [Sigh of frustration] Thank you. Good god is this really that hard for you? [more softly] ...It is, isn’t it? Just hold on baby.. Just a bit longer…</p><p>[Sigh of relief] Good! You had me really doubting you for a second there. OK. Final challenge baby… No, not my ass. Staring at my ass would be easy for you, because my head would be turning the other way. You know where I’m going with this.</p><p>[Serious] That’s right. Stare.  At. My crotch. As intensely as you can. Stare exactly where you dreamed for so many desperate nights about touching and stroking and licking that girl, baby, and be acutely aware… [whispering] that I myself am staring right into your eyes as you do it. I know every forbidden thought you’ve had in your entire life baby, and I know exactly how many times you’ve come  home frustrated and lonely, pulled out your cock and jerked it desperately crying out for that sweet, tight little cunt that you couldn’t have. Please don’t look away. ‘Cause I need to tell you something, and it’s important:</p><p>[Comforting, soft voice, gradually more intense] I will give you that tonight. I will let you feel precisely how tight and warm and wet this pussy is, and you will possess it, claim it, pound into me like an uncaged animal and paint me from the inside with you fucking cum. Keep staring. Tonight you’re gonna see this pussy drool cunt juice allover your dick, and then see all of that mess mixed with your precum until the very sight makes you explode.</p><p>[Calm] OK baby, you can look up at my eyes now. Just remember that the only thing keeping you from being at ease with yourself is your shame, and I’m here to destroy that, piece by piece.</p><p>[Moving towards the listener] I’m gonna kiss you now. And when I do that [Starts kissing the listener] … I want you… to promise me… that you will stay… in this moment, OK? Just… feel my  lips… against yours… and my fingers… running through your hair… and my nails… softly tickling your skin…</p><p>[Kissing more intensely] Do you… feel my hands… moving… down to your back… good, baby… why… why aren’t you… doing the same? That’s it… just… caress me… and kiss me… Yes…</p><p>[Continuing kissing] ...Yes… Just like that baby... I seriously thought… you’d never start… fondling my breasts… yeah, play with my nipples baby… mm, that feels good… take your time on them and [breaths heavily] Fuck… yeah… fuck baby… Take my top off, that’s right… take it off and start sucking on them… Fuck… yes exactly like that, fuck…</p><p>[Breathing heavily] Now take both your hands… fuck… ah… and grab my ass with one… and my pussy with the other… firmly. I want to feel them through these jeans… That's right, keep sucking my nipples… ah fuck, that pressure against my cunt is really sexy…</p><p>[Stops kissing] I’m keeping the jeans on for now though. I have something else in mind. Unbuckle your belt. Take your cock out. Yeah, stroke It for me just like that… God damn it’s rock fucking hard. I can see how the veins pulsate while you go back and forth. It’s fucking beautiful baby...</p><p>[Demanding] Now sit the fuck down. Take of your pants. [A bit more softly, but still demanding] I’m gonna suck your soul out of this cock like there’s no fucking tomorrow, baby, and I have a surprise that will make you satisfied right down to your bones. Lay down on your back. Yeah, like that. Now just let me… squat right down like this… with one leg on each side… of your pretty little face, sweetheart. You like that view? Exactly. This ass and this pussy in these tight jeans, and my legs open wide. It’s all completely on display right in front of your eyes. </p><p>[Intensely] I’m gonna start sucking your cock now, and I will not hold back. But when I start, baby.. I want you to… [whispering] rip these fucking jeans open, and grab, and finger, and lick and suck exactly as much as you need to, OK. Starting right the fuck now.</p><p>[Intense sucking, while the jeans are being ripped open]… You like that pussy… in your face… don’t you babe? [keeps sucking intensely] Ah fuck… yes… fuck… you like… your face… bathed… in cunt juice… while I… pump your cock… with my mouth… and drool… and spit… and slobber all over it…. Yeah fuck up into my mouth baby… make me salivate even more… bury your nose… into my clit… and fucking smell... my cunt… [sucking deeper, with lots of slurping sounds]… …[Sucking more and more intensely for the rest of this paragraph] you wanna spill your load in my fucking mouth… with my cunt pressed against your face… and your hands… grabbing and fingering my ass… this fucking ass that you dreamed about for years… and thought about while jerking off all those times… fucking taste my cunt… fuck… lick my clit...fuck… oh fuck baby… fuck, fuck, fuck [Performer cums while riding listener’s face and sucking his cock]</p><p>[Regaining control, breathing heavily] No… baby, don’t come yet… stand on your knees behind me sweetheart. Yeah just like that. Let me raise my ass and my pussy up for you. Look at it baby. You did this. You made this lubed up, glistening mess. I keep my promises, baby, and I promised you that tonight you would get to fuck this pussy until every ounce of anxiety in your body was gone. Now push [Heavy breathing]… slowly… into me… fuck… yeah like that… and start softly… [moaning, sounds of fucking] and then… ah fuck baby… pick up… the pace… fuck… [lots of moaning and wet sounds]. Fuck, this is what you wanted right baby? To fuck this juicy, tight little cunt until you fucking explode? Fuck yeah… yes play with my nipples like that… fuck… yeah rub my clit… you like the way my tits bounce back and forth as you fucking thrust into me huh? You like seeing my ass jiggle  and fucking drip with juices and spit don’t you? Fuck yeah, nibble on my neck… fuck...</p><p>[Loudly, moaning] Are you ready to cum baby? Are you ready to cum inside of this fucking cunt? You wanna shoot your load and watch as it drips out of my tight, pink little pussy lips? Yeah do it… [moaning] fucking cum for me baby… shoot your fucking load… ah fuck [Mutual orgasm].</p><p>[Lots of heavy breathing, whining down slowly]…</p><p>Fuck… Fuck baby… [Catching her breath]</p><p>[Serious tone again] Do you know why I had to do that? Thank you. You’re finally starting to get this. At last I can see some confidence in you. Good. I want you to promise me one thing though. [moving closer] No matter what happens in the world outside of this place, when tomorrow comes, I want you to treat yourself with some more fucking respect, because you deserve it, and you know it. </p><p>[Comforting] And if you feel like your worries start to get the best of you, just know that you can always drift of… and come find me here… and I will take care of you… and remind you that your needs are important. Now go to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll watch over you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>